


廉价家具

by LadyMoyuwan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3p, Daddy Issues, Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, 乱伦, 双龙, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan
Summary: 一个关于尼禄、但丁和维吉尔的3P故事。





	廉价家具

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cheap Furniture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322646) by [devilcouldweep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilcouldweep/pseuds/devilcouldweep). 



> 大家好，这是一篇父子兄弟三人之间的pwp。妮可x蕾蒂提及。主VN,NV,DVD无差，床上提及新V，以及花式乱伦、双龙，请接受度高的朋友深思熟虑后再继续观看。  
> 同时感谢原作者@devilcouldweep 授权翻译，Thanks for permission!  
> 请大家多多包容本人的工地英语和工地汉语吧，谢谢！

这对尼禄而言的确是非常非常漫长的一天。他在Devil May Cry总部附近完成了一项乏味无趣的任务，现在只想好好放松一下。妮可正开着车把他送回去，尼禄想着自己终于可以休息会儿了。

但丁会按摩自己的肩膀，认真倾听他一整天的经历，然后把手移到身前，一把握住尼禄整个胸部。他会捏住尼禄的乳头，刺激得身体不住扭动。但他其实只会笑着亲吻自己的脖颈。

最后，但丁还会隔着松垮的裤子，用阴茎蹭着自己的屁股。他会贴在耳边倾诉尼禄不在的时候，想对他做的各种不可描述的事。

尼禄也会如实交代自己有多么想要。但丁每次摩擦他极度敏感的那个点的时候，自己都忍不住粗喘呻吟。他想象但丁从自己紧实的后背一路轻吻而下，越来越低，越来越低，直到……

“我们到了，小帅哥！”妮可把安静做着白日梦的尼禄叫醒。妮可点了支烟，尼禄坐在副驾驶座扭头看向她。

“你叫谁小帅哥呢？”尼禄不悦。

“当然是坐在我车里想着‘某人’勃起的那位！！”

“快闭嘴吧你，”尼禄夹紧腿，努力用外套巧妙掩盖自己的胯部。“我在这里都抓到你和蕾蒂多少次了？”

妮可抽了一大口烟。“现在，不要再啰嗦车里发生过的事情。忘了妮可车里的第一条规矩吗？

“行行行，不许谈论妮可车里的事。知道了！”尼禄阴阳怪气的。他赶紧下了车，毕竟自己还有一堆事要做。

“记得做保护措施哦！”妮可狂笑。

尼禄摔门而去。

他大步走向屋子，满心期待他最爱的叔叔双腿大开迎接自己。心心念念的那个男人正巧推开大门经过身边。

“嘿，小子。”但丁向他打了个招呼，语气轻快。

“但丁！你去哪？”尼禄叫住对方。他尽力掩饰语气里的不悦，但听起来明显不如但丁轻松愉悦。

“我叫妮可搭我一程。刚才有个电话打过来，说红墓市附近出现了一群恶魔。”但丁说。他扭头向尼禄使了个眼色。“先走了！”

但丁手朝天比了个开枪的动作告别，然后坐上车一溜烟消失在视线里。

尼禄想要和但丁窝在一起休息的计划瞬间烟消云散。他放弃了这个想法，受挫地哼了声走进屋里。

他把外套甩到壁勾上，一脚把鞋踢下楼。尼禄闯进但丁空荡荡的卧室，随手把破旧的毛衣扔在地上并一头栽进大床里。忙碌了一天终于躺倒在床的舒适感爽得他长叹一声。

尼禄深吸一口气，闻到了但丁床单上残存的体味。有但丁的，也有维吉尔的。尼禄因两人身上的气味激动难已，内心却又矛盾的不愿与他人分享但丁。

尼禄伸手摸向紧贴床垫的裆部，懒洋洋地与掌心贴合，想着但丁也曾躺在同一张床上。他再次深呼吸，自己实在见过太多次男人躺在这里的样子，所以在脑海里重现那副景象并不是什么难事。

尼禄轻喘，意淫但丁赤裸着仰面躺在床上，粗壮的大腿朝门口大开。所有从房门经过的人都会看到他抚慰自己的模样。按照但丁的说法，这就是一张“公开邀请函”。

这个想法使尼禄下滴的前列腺液把宽松的内裤弄得到处脏兮兮的，污渍把前端布料弄出一块深痕。男孩的脸烧透了，他连忙紧闭双眼集中自己的性幻想。

但丁会头倚在枕头上，气息平稳，优美健壮的脖颈线条若隐若现。他会一手握住阴茎，从容不迫地用力撸动。另一只手在身体上慵懒随意地游走，有时稳稳把住阴囊，有时又跑去抚弄挺立的双乳。

他会一口叹息，似乎随意就熟悉掌握了自己的身体。一切仿佛只是例行公事。他还会用指腹摩擦龟头，肆意尖叫……

一切就绪后，但丁会抓起随意扔在床单上的润滑剂。等到维吉尔加入进来时——

尼禄低吼，因为自己又想到维吉尔和但丁曾在这张床上云雨而难过。要不是床单浓郁的气息狂风暴雨般席卷感官，他本可以好好做着白日春梦。尼禄翻了个身，扯下腰带卡在大腿根部。

他无聊地套弄自己的阴茎，努力让自己放松下来。尼禄有点烦了，好在不断的抚慰泄了不少火气。他再次开始了性幻想，脚趾兴奋地蜷缩在一起。

维吉尔会坐在床尾，目光紧锁在但丁身上，耐心等待他主动贴上来。他们相视而笑，他知道维吉尔一定会来的，但丁用干净修长的手指玩弄自己，手肘撑着床面，另一只手伸到背后不断深入穴口。他呼吸急促，完美掌握着自慰的节奏。

这个男人心知肚明如何取悦自己，以及暴露在他人面前如何获得巨大的快感——特别是在面对维吉尔的时候。

没错，但丁喜欢被他的哥哥视奸。

维吉尔牵扯嘴角，来到床上坐在他弟弟的腿间，欣赏这绝妙的风景。

“但丁。”维吉尔压着嗓子低语。他唤着但丁的名字，示意对方不准停下用手指操着自己的动作。

维吉尔简直无法将视线从但丁身上移开——后者一手撸动阴茎，一手在背后捅着蜜口。他贪婪的想要将但丁一丝喘息、一句呻吟尽收耳底。

“你很喜欢这样嘛，弟弟。”维吉尔说。

“是啊，”但丁吁口气，大大方方承认了。”就等着你发现我这个爱好呢。“

尼禄躺在床上，意淫但丁说着令人兴奋的污言秽语，手上玩弄自己的动作也没停下来。

“但丁。”尼禄捏紧被单，嘴里念着但丁的名字。气味的刺激早已不能满足他了。他多希望那个老家伙就在身旁。他想骑在对方的大腿上，把两个人压榨到再也射不出东西为止。

即便如此，尼禄感到他快要达到高潮了，他不再克制自己放浪的尖叫。

男孩一步一步登上巅峰，嘎吱作响的门板提醒着他的性幻想对象正走进这间宽敞的卧室。可惜走进来的并不是尼禄想的那个人。

面前的是维吉尔。他赤身裸体，皮肤似乎因为在浴缸里泡了会儿而透着水气，手里从容地捏着一杯酒。看上去他也在享受自己的闲暇时光。

尼禄不耐烦地咒骂，停下手里的活儿。男孩因为但丁并没有专程为他赶回家中而莫名气恼。他抬头看向自己的父亲，发现对方正用暧昧的目光俯视自己。

尼禄要是感到尴尬，他绝不会将其写在脸上。他回以维吉尔挑衅的眼神。

“我打扰到你了吗？”维吉尔质问。

如尼禄性幻想中的场景一样，维吉尔坐在床尾看着自己，抿了口杯子里的酒。

“不，别让我打断你。”维吉尔让尼禄放下心。“我希望你也能喜欢我的气味，尼禄。”他补了句，口吻有些傲慢。因为他知道无论尼禄喜不喜欢自己的气味，男孩仍会继续自慰。

“好。”尼禄坦言，又开始缓缓套弄手里的粗壮，他不打算再急匆匆地手活了。“我真的没有办法……我的脑子里全是你。”

“嗯……”维吉尔哼了哼，听上去有些愉悦。“竟然这样意淫你的父亲……dirty boy.”男人毫不吝啬赞美之情。

尼禄亲眼看着维吉尔被自己刺激了，对方因注视自己手淫而阴茎醒目地翘了起来。

“你很喜欢吧。”尼禄一针见血，朝他的父亲晃了晃屁股。

“你觉得他的气味如何？告诉我，尼禄。”维吉尔问。

尼禄本想怼回去“你又不是什么心理医师”，但他的身体太疲惫了，玩不起这种把戏。维吉尔的命令唤起他汹涌的性冲动，他就是忍不住想要乖乖回答对方的问题。

“那个味道……使我意乱情迷。”尼禄老实坦白。“我脑子里想的都是你们两个。我不要……！”他大吼。

“你吃醋了，”维吉尔说。“真是可爱。你想独占他。”

“对。”尼禄痛苦承认，“他是我的。”

“噢，尼禄……”维吉尔低语，他摩挲着手里的酒杯，上前直视儿子的双眼。“他从不属于你。”

“闭，闭嘴！！”尼禄忽然提高嗓门，“我在你身边时，你根本无法满足我的需求！”

“尼禄，你在幻想我和但丁上床的场景吗？你闻到我们床单上性爱的味道了吗？你踏进房门的时候，可曾想过但丁为我双腿大开的模样？”维吉尔抛出一连串提问。他的语速很慢，但字里行间满是挑逗。

“是的……”

“乖孩子。你只要知道你不在的时候，我们在这里做什么就好。但丁按捺不住欲望大开双腿自慰，我也抵挡不了把他操进床里的诱惑……他可是很喜欢这个的。

“你给我闭嘴……”尼禄恳求。他并没有意识到，自己因为想着维吉尔的污言秽语而加快了手淫的动作。

“但丁疯狂往我身上蹭的时候，我还以为床都要被弄塌了。他还会求我内射在他的身体里，我简直无法拒绝他的渴求。我只好用滚烫的精液填满小穴，有些甚至顺着他的大腿流了出来。尼禄，你能幻想这个吗？”

“天啊……我，我现在就可以。”尼禄粗喘，“要是今天我是但丁就好了。”他说。

“我想要……”

尼禄的思绪被打断了，他的背部不住颤抖。

维吉尔迅速饮下剩余的酒，玻璃杯随手扔在地上。他抬手一把将尼禄半挂在身上的裤子脱了下来。

现在父子二人坦诚相对，再无遮掩。维吉尔靠近他的儿子，放上一个束缚光环。

“我会给予你同但丁一致的快感。”维吉尔向他保证。

尼禄像只小动物一样呜咽起来，他只能点头答应。光是这句话就足够让他大脑缺氧了。

“乖孩子，能把枕头下的润滑剂拿过来吗？”

“好，爸爸。”尼禄心里有些不情愿，但还是照做了。维吉尔不是但丁，不过他应该也有根自己好骑上去的大屌。

“真乖。”维吉尔安抚尼禄。他轻抚尼禄的脸颊，竟流露出比以往更多的深情——这一定是酒精发挥的作用。

维吉尔手上沾了些润滑油，毫不犹豫地将两根手指插入尼禄的身体，男孩因被填满的感觉而叫了出来。

尼禄双腿打开至最宽来索取更多的欢愉，手扶着粗长的阴茎从龟头到根部一次又一次上下摩擦。

他的父亲拓宽手指，在肠壁里肆意妄为，又在尼禄粗喘起伏的胸膛落下星星点点的吻。维吉尔的鼻子温柔地蹭着尼禄汗津津的肌肤。这个似曾相识的动作让他想起了V。

V是维吉尔人性的化身。维吉尔举杯饮酒的时候，V的影子似乎更清晰了。

亦或他对但丁也是同样的温柔——事实的确如此。毕竟他承诺过要给予他和但丁相同的快感。

甬道里维吉尔粗长的手指操得尼禄晕乎乎的，男孩觉得自己快要到达高潮了。他再也不需要父亲帮助自己意淫但丁的气息了。

维吉尔狠狠打了尼禄一掌，把受惊的男孩的手拍开。他俯下身，将尼禄整根粗长含进嘴里，抬脸用澄澈的碧眼看向他的儿子。男人双唇包裹阴茎的样子深深映入尼禄眼帘。

他感到自己的龟头狠狠抵在维吉尔的咽喉，尼禄专注地盯着对方凹陷的脸颊，汗液凝集在他的眉毛和散乱的头发上。

维吉尔看上去和但丁过于相似了。

“操。”尼禄认真了，“我要去了，爸爸……”

汹涌的快感吞噬了他，席卷他全身上下每一根神经，喷薄的精液全部释放在维吉尔的口腔里。尼禄因高潮的到来和维吉尔舔舐嘴唇的样子叫了出来。

“看看你干的好事。”维吉尔责备。他勾起胸口上残余的精液送进嘴里，尼禄看着这个举动，觉得自己似乎又硬了些。

“就因为我没有射准在你身上吗？”尼禄不爽。

他还沉浸在高潮后的余韵，维吉尔依旧兴致高昂，手指塞入了尼禄的后穴。

“安静。你就是想要我这样满足你的需求，对吧？”维吉尔坐起来，让尼禄看到自己狰狞涨红的阴茎。男孩看着眼前的景象，身体更是兴奋。他快要被自己的父亲弄疯了。

“对，我想要。”尼禄恳求。

“想要什么？”维吉尔高傲地反问，仿佛没听清楚。

“我想要你操我。”尼禄哭了出来。

“那我们开始吧。”维吉尔得意地笑了。

尼禄完全没有意识到维吉尔之前偷偷给他做好了润滑。当维吉尔把粗长的巨物顶入身体时，一切为时已晚。

他倒不介意这个。光是这张与但丁相差无几的面容就胜过一切了，维吉尔完美到无可救药。

尼禄放浪淫叫，维吉尔又开始操干他的身体。之前的调情拌嘴让他流了好多汗，但现在高涨的情欲和暧昧的空气使周围又燥热起来。

他努力撅起臀部迎合每一次深入的冲撞，摇晃的床就像梦境里的那样吱呀作响。

尼禄的心怦怦跳动，思绪一片混乱。每次维吉尔插进自己的后穴，他都有些痴迷于晕乎乎的快感。

快要被操到失去意识的尼禄绝望地抓着维吉尔。他的身体仿佛石雕般优美，苍白的皮肤在昏暗的房间里泛着光。

“别停，爸爸。”尼禄被操得找不到呼吸的节奏，嘴里还在恳求对方不要停止动作。

“我还要操你很久呢，pet.”维吉尔同样气息沉重，“好好品味这句话吧。

光是想着今晚被这个沉沦肉欲的男人掌控他的一切，尼禄就忍不住哭了出来。

“天啊……对，就是那里。”尼禄再次恳求。

“舒服吗，尼禄？想让爸爸继续操你吗？”

“别停下来。”尼禄咬紧牙关，他起身和维吉尔交换体位，好让自己坐在父亲的大腿上。

尼禄骑着维吉尔的阴茎，手稳稳的抓着宽阔的胸口。维吉尔看向他的眼神里充满了占有欲，他捏着尼禄的屁股一下一下往上顶着内里的甬道。

尼禄不再掩饰自己的叫床声，也毫不在意外边会不会有人听到。和维吉尔共处的时光是如此美妙，令人陶醉。

他熟练地摇晃着屁股，好让维吉尔每次都能撞击到那个最爽的点。这招可是从但丁那里学来的。

尼禄的阴茎夹在两人的身体间剧烈抽动，白灼的精液射得到处都是。

男孩再也撑不住了。

“操。”他觉得说这话的时候自己已经眼冒金星了。尼禄眼眶里含着泪珠，内心升起某种从未体会过的情感。

他们的面前布满了精斑，尼禄忍不住高声抽泣。维吉尔赋予的快感太多太满，他快要承受不住了。

维吉尔仍在毫不留情地操着他。

“继续哭啊，尼禄。我很喜欢你臣服在我身下的样子。”

他把尼禄翻了个身，俩人侧卧在一起。维吉尔抬起尼禄的一只脚，阴茎一次又一次塞入紧致的洞穴。

尼禄止不住地颤栗，这实在是太满太过了。

他新长出来的人类手臂伸到后方，好让臀部贴近维吉尔。尼禄感觉自己残余的泪水顺着鼻子滴进了但丁的枕头。他和但丁也是在这里被维吉尔操得一晃一晃的。

尼禄用力抓扯对方的头发，主动将屁股送入每一下肉刃的撞击。他誓与维吉尔斗争到底，直到自己被操晕过去。

维吉尔疯狂地笑了，失去了往日高贵冷漠的形象。他把脸埋入尼禄的脖颈间吸了口气。尼禄觉得他还舔了舔自己汗津津的背。

“我要填满你的身体。”维吉尔口吻严肃。

他打乱了刺入尼禄紧致嫩穴的节奏，最终射了出来。维吉尔感到滚烫的浓浆沾满了自己的阴茎，随着最后一次深入，精液被慢慢顶开。维吉尔把面红耳赤的尼禄按在胸前，疲软下来的阴茎依旧留在对方体内。

“爸，爸爸……”尼禄几乎说不出话来，在高潮的驱使下长叹一声。维吉尔还没有拔出来，自己的腿上却精斑点点。

“尼禄，”维吉尔温柔极了，没有吝啬自己的鼓励，“我再次让你忘了但丁。”

尼禄不以为然，但没有反驳。简单来讲，维吉尔倒没说错。

“现在先别聊这个。”尼禄疲惫中带着满足。这才是他一整天需要的放松方式……

他们听到什么东西嘎吱作响，下一秒忽然摔在离地面两尺高的地方。房间瞬间震耳欲聋，尼禄才意识到但丁的破烂床架散架了。

“我靠……原来之前你说床架要塌了是真的啊。”尼禄半认真地说。维吉尔在一边骂着但丁。还是让但丁等下回来处理这个吧，尼禄今天看来就是没法好好休息了。他从床上坐起身，维吉尔把他拉了回去。

“等等。”尼禄被顺着拖回床，精致的面庞写满了疑惑。他听到了什么声音。

楼下，老旧的门板摔在生锈锁链的巨大响声响彻了整条街，上楼的巨大脚步声愈发清晰。

尼禄回头看向一脸坏笑的维吉尔，嘴角也勾起一个恶作剧的微笑。门被人推开了。

“又见面了，弟弟。”维吉尔故意慢悠悠地说道。

“……我的天！”但丁看到眼前的景象，忍不住抱怨。“我很高兴你们和睦共处了，但是这些家具该不会是你们操坏的吧？”

“抱歉啊，但丁。”尼禄毫无歉意，“大概因为它们太廉价了吧。”

“我讨厌这样！”

“你怎么回那么早？”维吉尔打断但丁，只有他一个人在认真问问题。

“虚假警报。打电话来的那个女人阁楼里藏有鸽子，她误以为那些动静是恶魔搞出来的。”但丁耸耸肩靠在门边。“我的假期就这么没了。”

换做以往尼禄可能会不太高兴，但今天他却继续躺着，内心还有些小开心。

但他的开心并没有持续太久。

维吉尔把尼禄拽起来塞进那个老家伙的怀里，未勃的阴茎仍塞在男孩的体内。他抬起尼禄的双腿，让但丁好好看看都错过了些什么。

“哇啊——维吉尔！”尼禄抗议。

这是压垮床架的最后一根稻草，维吉尔得意地将一切展现给但丁，满脸愉悦。

“弟弟，看到我都在这做了什么吗？”维吉尔越过尼禄的肩膀询问但丁。

“你让他给我暖床了。”但丁笑了，他靠近散架的床，外套随手扔到地上，欣赏眼前绝妙的风景。

“但丁……”尼禄撇嘴，但丁真的吊足了他的胃口。

“抱歉，孩子。我需要钱修好床架……”但丁开了个玩笑，但也有些烦恼。他爬上床接近自己最爱的两个人——尼禄和维吉尔。

他们大部分时候都在各自争夺但丁的青睐，但有时也会偷觑对方。但丁不知为何，他似乎比父子二人更清楚这个事实——尽管平时自己总是假装一脸冷漠。

但丁嗤之以鼻，他忽然用舌头去舔维吉尔的阴囊，这个动作把这对父子吓了一跳。维吉尔原本塞在尼禄湿漉漉的洞穴里疲软的阴茎又兴奋起来，但丁这才去照顾尼禄的双球，奖励似的吸了一口。

舌头的触感使维吉尔和尼禄舒爽地呻吟出声。维吉尔的阴茎又涨了不少，尼禄扭着身子想要索取更多。

但丁忽然将尼禄整根勃起含入口中，男孩对此毫无防备。他宽大温热的双手游走在尼禄湿漉漉的躯体上，嘴里大口吞吐着，似乎无法抵挡抚摸对方每寸肌肤的诱惑。

这使尼禄舒服极了。

“C…操！”尼禄尖叫，他抬高臀部，让阴茎往但丁的嘴里塞得更深，但背后维吉尔的半勃差点滑了出来。尼禄不喜欢空虚的感觉，他只好又坐了回去，阴茎离开了但丁温暖的口腔。

三人都因但丁弄出来的热辣场面而各自呻吟。

尼禄将头靠在维吉尔的肩上，这个老家伙正警惕地盯着但丁。但丁一直含着黏乎乎的粗大，他的鼻子陷入尼禄的阴毛，开始给他口交。

维吉尔已经完全硬了，他重新开始操弄尼禄，好像从未停止他们之间的性爱一样，只是因但丁的出现又重新恢复了床上运动的体力。他用力干着尼禄，好让尼禄也能操到但丁的喉咙，还能一起享受男孩含糊，甜腻又痛苦的声音。

尼禄嘴里骂着什么，很快再次到达了巅峰。

“真可怜。”维吉尔声音沙哑，他靠在尼禄肩脖处，手覆在对方喉咙上的皮肤。“你肯定觉得自己累得要坏掉了吧，真糟糕。”

尼禄因为维吉尔的冷漠哭了。这实在太多了，高潮的感觉实在过于美妙。

但丁吐出嘴里的阴茎，发出湿漉漉的声响，下身的空虚让尼禄失望极了。

“噢，宝贝。”他粗喘着，挤进尼禄腿间。“我要操得你更爽。”

“但丁，拜托……”这是尼禄今天第二次求饶，他面对这对双胞胎的时候根本无法控制自己。

“宝贝儿，我太喜欢你这样叫我的名字了。”但丁朝尼禄抛了个媚眼，可怜的小家伙已经承受太多太多了。“准备好了吗，维吉尔？”

“嗯。”维吉尔嘶了口气。

但丁的手指拨开尼禄重新恢复紧致的小穴，肥厚的阴茎一点点没入，三个人都爽到叫了出来。

“这就是你想要的吗，尼禄？”维吉尔冷冰冰的话里带着刺。

“是的，爸爸……！”

但丁粗重地喘气，将阴茎全根推入尼禄的身体。他感到背后维吉尔抽动的勃起紧紧抵着自己。没有过多犹豫，但丁为他们奠定了新一轮性爱的节奏。

他和维吉尔一同进入了尼禄，年轻人陷入癫狂。

尼禄的泪水刺痛了他的双眼。

“噢，天啊。”男孩嚎啕大哭，嘴里只能不断念着他们的名字。

但丁充满占有欲地疯狂冲撞尼禄的身体，俯下身亲吻他湿漉水润的双唇。尼禄并没有发现但丁吻着自己的时候同时，投以维吉尔混合着迷恋与嫉妒的目光。

“你真棒，尼禄。”但丁因激烈的运动大汗淋漓。

但丁亲够了尼禄，又倾身亲吻维吉尔。维吉尔从未表现得如此渴望肌肤相亲，他的脸努力凑上前触碰但丁。

“但丁……”他低唤。有个想法在尼禄脑海里挥之不去，但他知道有句话还没在但丁和维吉尔面前说出来。他内心也嫉妒极了。

“我，我不行……我要去……”尼禄语无伦次。

但丁和维吉尔心领神会，他们目光相对，准备把尼禄操晕过去。尼禄紧闭双眼，即将迎来他人生中最猛烈的高潮。

尼禄的精液射得很远，有些甚至射到了但丁的下巴。但丁笑了出来。

“你真的是个乖孩子，尼禄。”但丁听起来也快要高潮了。他不知道这个男孩怎么就爱上了自己的名字。

“但丁，”维吉尔在背后叫住他，“你知道我的意思吧？”

“嗯，”但丁声音沙哑，“结束这场性爱吧。”

尼禄没听懂他们之间的对话，但丁和维吉尔比之前更疯狂地操着自己。交织的喘息，颤栗的双腿，淋漓的胴体……

“但丁。”维吉尔狠狠捏了把尼禄的屁股。

“就是这样，维吉尔……为我们射出来吧！”但丁诱哄。

尼禄能感受到滚烫的精液全数射入时，两根大屌在穴道里颤动的频率。他几乎被操得精疲力竭，不省人事了。

但丁和维吉尔一同抽出。时隔数小时，这似曾相识的空虚感又席卷了他的身体。男孩像只小狗狗一样呜咽着。

但丁搂过尼禄，他特别喜欢事后肌肤相亲。

‘快过来，维吉尔。你也很想加入进来的吧。”但丁还在拿他的哥哥取乐，看上去却疲惫极了。

“哼。”这是对方唯一的反应。他倒在尼禄汗湿的背上，维吉尔也很累了。有时在但丁面前，这个男人也会表现出一丝柔软。

过了很久很久，房间里只剩他们粗重的呼吸声。最终只剩下微弱的鼾声，一切归于平静。但丁和维吉尔一直在闭目养神，再次睁眼时发现尼禄在经历漫长的一天后，终于昏了过去。

他终于可以好好休息一会儿了。

“该睡觉了吧。”但丁尽量不去吵醒尼禄。

“嗯。”维吉尔回应。

空气凝固了好一阵子，维吉尔忽然小声问道：“但丁，你知道这小子有多爱你吗？”

“这个……”但丁犹豫了，努力寻找一个正确的词回答维吉尔的问题。“我知道。但是我们对此避而不谈。”

“嗯。”维吉尔又嗯了一声，对此不知可否。他们大概也该睡了。

“尼禄很清楚我对他的感情。”但丁有些不确定。“算了，先关灯吧。”

他和自己的两个爱人躺在一起，想着维吉尔要说什么——就像自己孩童时代那样。不过他现在得先去操心那该死的床架了。

**Author's Note:**

> 8000字pwp不容易呀，喜欢的话请读者老爷们多多点赞评论，你们的支持（和V哥）是我继续翻译的动力！


End file.
